The Long Weekend
by heyjude.159
Summary: Dom and Ariadne get to have some "Stress Relief" after a busy week. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

There really isn't enough Dom/Ariadne fanfiction. I just saw Inception (a little late), and fell in love with this couple. Okay, so if you haven't noticed, this is my first time writing something that is above a T rating. I could use all the critisim.

I do not own Inception...

* * *

><p>Ariadne gave a content sigh as she soaked up the sun. Her back was starting to get uncomfortably hot, but she didn't care. She was just to content on her bright colored beach towel. The sound of the waves getting her drowsy. After the Fisher inception, she and Dom Cobb had finally gotten together (after being set up by Eames and Arthur of course), and are now living in California. Cobb is an architect for one of Saito's American firms and Ariadne transferred to a college in California. Although its usually a simple life, Saito still assigns the team cases to extract valuable information.<p>

"That's why the bloody company is so damn wealthy." Eames would mutter. Ariadne still had to get used to the States. Like the weather in particular, it is much more milder in Paris. When Ariadne moved to the states permanatly, she was going to buy some cheap apartment but Dom admantly refused for her to live in an apartment. "You should take your time to find a better one, and I could really use a baby sitter," Cobb said sheepishly.

She moved in with Cobb and his kids and has been in a happy routine with the Cobb family since. Her back was starting to burn, but still she refused to move from the comfortable position on the sand. Instead she listened to Phillipa and James's laughter as they played on the beach. The trip was Phil's idea of spending the rare long weekend, and everyone quickly agreed that it was a good one.

"Ari! Look at my seashell!" Phillipa yelled excitedly.

"It's very pretty Phil. Maybe I can make it into a necklace for you when we get home."

"Can I help Ari?" Phillipa asked hopefully. Her blue eyes shining, just like her father's when he talked about something he loved.

"Of course!" Ariadne exclaimed. Phillipa nodded and ran back to where James was still picking up seashells. She dozed off again to the peaceful sounds of the ocean and her favorite kids' laughter.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Ariadne awoke from her nap and looked around annoyed. _Well, it's not raining..._ James and Phillipa were in the sand; building. Arthur and Eames were sharing an ice cream cone on thier towel. But where was Dom? She looked up through her sunglasses and sure enough there he was. Shirtless. And dripping water.

Dom winced at her back. "I think your about to get a mean sunburn," he told her worridly, "your back looks horrible."

"Thanks." She frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sweetheart," he chuckled. He knelt down and blew on her back. Ariadne welcomed the coolness on her skin. She felt Dom kiss her back gently.

Groggily, she turned to lie on her back and pulled Dom down for a chaste kiss. "So are you enjoying Phil's brilliant idea?" She asked with a smirk. She noticed that he was really busy all week going over the plans for the latest case.

"It feel good to finally wind down and relax for a while." He sighed, like he was getting weight off of his chest.

Ariadne smiled and moved so that her head was on his lap. She was ready to doze off again, she was tired and feeling a little sick. Dom knew that something was wrong with her, because everytime he came home from work she was already asleep. Usually she would wait for him to ask him about his day.

"And what's got you so sleepy?" Dom asked her smiling softly.

"That damned college paper." She yawned and raised a hand to stroke the back of his head. Dom bent down and put his lips to her ear, "I looked over it last night like you asked. It's fine, so don't worry." Ariadne shivered at his voice.

After checking that nobody was watching them, Dom licked from the back of her ear to her jaw line. Ariadne groaned at him. "Thanks." She smiled and he grinned at her in return.

Ariadne giggled as she got up to get in the water. Dom got up to follow her, scooping James and Phillipa along the way. Ariadne smiled at the sight of Cobb finally reunited with his children, happier than she's ever seen him. In the corner of her eye she saw Arthur and Eames playing volleyball with eachother.

"Ariadne!" James called her, "look at my sand castle!"

"Wow James! It's amazing...is that a dragon?" She asked while taking the boy in her own arms. James nodded.

It was only natural that Phillipa and James saw Ariadne as a mom from the countless hours spent together when she babysat them for Cobb. Ariadne was even called 'mom' from time to time. After setting down James so he could swim with Phillipa, Ariadne began to float herself in the ocean. The swaying of the ocean lulling her busy mind asleep. She had colledge work to do and she had to design a maze for the Rigdedell case.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms hold her body higher from the water. The air and his touch giving him goosebumps.

"If you drop me, that'll be the last time you touch me, " she threatened. He paid no mind, instead, he just laughed at her frazzeled appearance. She wrestled herself out of his arms so that she can stand in front of him.

"I wasn't kidding." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I've come to learn to take your threats seriously, but I know this particular one you can't hold." He kissed her nose.

"What are you saying? That I can't resist you Dominic Cobb?" She raised a brow, and stepped back to prove a point. In all honesty, she _couldn't_ resist him, but her feminist personality wouldn't let her back down from his challendge.

"I'm saying...," he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "that _I_ can't resist _you._"

* * *

><p>Okay, after this chapter is where it gets steamy<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon

* * *

><p>After a morning at the beach, the team was going to finish the day with ice cream and a movie, but Ariadne started feeling sick and weary.<p>

"Must be the all nighters," she would mumble every time Cobb asked her what was wrong. Not wanting to deny the kids thier movie, she told Arthur and Eames to accompany Dom to the movies and she would go back to the hotel. This, of course, cause Dom to worry about her so he told the team that he was going to go check on her.

"Cobb. It's alright. I'll take them to that Chuckey Cheese we saw before the movie and then we'll be back with food for you and Ari." Arthur was assuring Cobb that it wouldn't be too much trouble to spend some time with Phillipa and James.

"Thank you Arthur. Here, take my card." Arthur nodded at him, and walked off to join Eames.

When Cobb arrived at the hotel, he didn't see Ariadne walk out of the bathroom until she surprised him with, "Cobb! What are you doing here?" An astonished, yet somewhat annoyed, look on her face told Cobb what that really meant : _I can take care of myself you know..._

He could she was beggining to catch a cold. After her make up was washed off, dark-grey circles formed under her eyes where it wasn't there before. She was also breathing through her mouth, as if her sinuses were stuffed.

"I came to check up on you, to see if your were feeling any better.."

"Cobb, I can-"

"I know you can take care of yourself. I just wanted to make sure for myself. You've been feeling bad all week haven't you? You haven't been sleeping at all, and your drinking ungodly amounts of coffee. Sweetheart, are you alright?" If Ariadne had been in a better mood, she would've laugh at Cobb's expression. _Cobb and his damn blue puppy dog eyes.._

"Yeah, I'm fine Dom. You shouldn't be here though. Where are the kids?" She asked him as she went to hug him.

"Arthur and Eames are going to take them for now. You must be catching a cold or something from the sound of your voice," Cobb put a hand against her forehead, "your kinda warm. Is your head hurting?" He kissed her cheek and pecked her mouth before going to the kitchenette and prepareing some Neocitron.

"A little bit. I honestly don't know what has gotten into me! I was feeling fine yesterday," she said apologetically. He kissed her forehead while handing her the fizzy water. He watched her drink it all at once while cringing at the taste.

"I think I need a nap," she yawned.

" I think you do too." With that Dom got up and started shutting the blinds and curtains, effectivly blocking out the sun but only leaving a few rays of light. "Since your my little vampire when it comes to sleeping." He grinned at her and Ariadne sent him a greatful smile.

She ungracefully plopped on the beds and struggled to get herself comfortable. When she finally did, she looked at the man that was standing there and asked, " Are you going to join me?"

"I don't think I want your germs." He was joking, but he still took off his shoes, jacket, belt, and untucked his shirt before he joined her under the covers.

"Jerk," she muttered. She molded herself to his body and nestled her head on his firm chest.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when Ariadne woke up. She felt a million times better than she had before. <em>Huh, maybe it was the all nighters.<em> She looked up to see Dom sleeping peacefully, her body was rising and falling softly with his chest. The room was noticably darker, there was barely any sunlight coming in through the shut blinds. She glanced at the clock; it was 5:46 p.m. The kids would still be playing at Chucky Cheese and they still had to go see their movie. _We have about 3 hours_... she smiled to herself.

Wanting to wake up Dom, she started kissing and suckling his neck. He groaned sleepily and ran a hand across her back. His touch stung a little bit, but she shook it off. Dom blinked a few times to get adjusted to the room.

"Ariadne? Sweetheart are you feeling any better?" He squeezed her briefly to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I feel way better actually. I think I just needed some sleep." She mumbled against his neck, and Dom shived at the feel of her lips moving against the sensitive spot on his neck. He knew she was doing it on purpose.

"Well, you got 3 hours of it. Maybe you need some stress relief too." He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"And we have 3 hours to ourselves..." she grinned. Dom laughed at how she said it, and pulled her up for a kiss. Ariadne moved so that she was completely on top of him; straddleing him. She pulled back to take her jacket and shirt off. Dom looked up at her and helped her with various buttons, and finally her bra.

Once they were off, Dom took a second to appreciate her beautiful pale skin before leaning forward and taking one of her rosy nipples into his mouth. She gasped at the sudden wetness and warmth on her breast, and felt moisture pool around her core. Dom heard her moan and felt her hands in his hair pulling him wantonly, almost smothering, him to her. Dom gave the other nipple the same attention, and used his other hand to grope her breast.

Ariadne made quick work of his shirt and tossed it aside. Dome moved to her neck and trailed a hand down to run her crotch, he heard Ariadne's breathing become panting. She welcomed the friction of Dom's fingers on her, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. Ariadne pushed Dom down and started sucking on his chest, leaving purple marks everywhere she went.

"Ari.." Dom groaned out as she nibbled on his nipple. Ariadne got the message and briefly got up to undo his pants and to kick hers off as well. Dom's fingers pushed her underwear aside, and started to stroke her clit while he licked and kissed her neck. She let out a shaky breath and started unconciously grinding against his fingers, begging for release. Dom had a smug grin on his face, but it was replace by a look of pure pleasure as Ariadne freed his hard cock from his boxers and started stroking him.

"Oh god, Dom please." Ariadne moaned out as her body started to shake from pleasure. Cobb picked her up slightly and then seated her on his cock. She moaned at the feel of her walls being stretched out and the feeling of fullness that threatened to overwhelm her. Cobb pinched and tugged at her nipples while waiting for her to get accustomed to his girth, but he didn't think he would hold out much longer.

"Move," Ariadne hissed and Cobb gripped her hips hard and started to set her on a fast pace. He grunted as she complied, bracing herself against his chest to move that much faster.

Soon, they were both panting and moaning at thier pace. Dom had such a crushing grip on Ariadne's hips that he was sure he was going to leave bruises, but he was too far gone to even think straight. Ariadne started to clench around his moving shaft and she dug her blunt fingernails into his shoulders.

Suddenly, she was sent over the edge. Clenching violently around Dom, she doubled over in the intense pain and pleasure she was recieving from him. Dom took this opportunity to flip her over and began pounding into her rapidly. She yelped at being pinned to the bed, but it quickly formed into a moaned as he startd moving within her.

"Your...so...beautiful," Dom said in a strained voice between his thrusts. Ariadne licked, kissed, and sucked on his neck and chest until she found his nipple and bit down on it. This caused Dom to come undone, and they both cried out in exctasy as they came together.

Still panting, Dom kissed Ariadne as he moved to lay beside her. He took her sweaty form into his arms and nuzzled her hair.

"I love you." He whispered to her while stroking her back.

"I love you too."

After carrying her to the shower, they both went back to sleep wrapped in eachother's arms for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? I can honestly say that I almost died of embarressment writing this! Please review.<p> 


End file.
